


Golden Hour

by kinkywrists



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Desperation Play, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywrists/pseuds/kinkywrists
Summary: “You want to take your piss soaked couch to the dry cleaners?” Yibo gives Xiao Zhan an incredulous look. Xiao Zhan sighs; it’s true, while the idea of getting Yibo to piss on him on his couchispretty wonderful, in practical application it may be more hassle than it’s worth.“What about if we do it in the bath?”---They somehow fumble their way into watersports.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 20
Kudos: 156
Collections: BJYX Prompt Fest 2020





	Golden Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [bjyx_fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjyx_fest) collection. 



> Fill for the following prompt:
> 
> _They somehow fumble their way into watersports. It's the kinkiest thing either has tried and they're both half-intrigued, half-weirded out, and 100% horny. Fun, wholesome, communicative kink exploration please._
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this, one of my fave kinks hhhh

The sun is low in the sky outside of Xiao Zhan’s Beijing apartment, casting an orange glow through the living room. The light catches on Wang Yibo’s face as he rearranges them on the couch so that he is settled on Xiao Zhan’s lap and, illuminated in golden light, Xiao Zhan is momentarily frozen by just how handsome the other man is. Yibo smirks down at him before leaning down to kiss his mouth, their tongues quickly meeting to turn it heated.  
  
Xiao Zhan makes a soft noise into Yibo’s mouth and grabs at his hips to pull him down against his own, grinding up. Yibo can feel where he’s getting hard and laughs and pulls his head back, putting some distance between them.  
  
“Hold up, I gotta pee.”  
  
Xiao Zhan doesn’t let go of his hips, digging his fingers in a little tighter.  
  
“Zhan-ge, c’mon.” Yibo hits at his hands, but Xiao Zhan holds him firm, gnawing at his lower lip for a second before saying,  
  
“You don’t really _need_ to, though.”  
  
Yibo looks a little confused and quirks an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Uh, yes I do?”  
  
“You could hold on for a bit more.”  
  
Yibo senses a challenge in his tone, and it’s so typical of Xiao Zhan to try to turn something into a dare so that Yibo will do what he wants.  
  
“I could, I guess, but--”  
  
“If you couldn’t, though, that’d be okay.” Xiao Zhan interrupts, and Yibo narrows his eyes.  
  
“If I couldn’t?”  
  
Xiao Zhan looks somewhere over his shoulder as if the reflection of the setting sun on the ceiling were incredibly interesting all of a sudden.  
  
“If you couldn’t hold it, that’d be okay.”  
  
“O-oh?” Yibo squeaks. He knows that sometimes Xiao Zhan likes to be held down during sex, and sometimes Yibo likes it when Xiao Zhan tells him he’s not allowed to come until he says so, but they've never spoken about anything like _this_.  
  
Yibo clears his throat then says with a bit more control over his voice, “That’s something you’d be into?”  
  
“I-- Uh, maybe?” Xiao Zhan says, finally looking back at Yibo who isn’t looking totally disgusted, he notes with relief. “That’s not too weird?”  
  
“It’s very weird.” Yibo says, but leans in so that his mouth is an inch away from Xiao Zhan’s, “But I’m game.”  
  
Xiao Zhan leans up to close the distance between their mouths and Yibo breathes out a sigh as they kiss. Xiao Zhan is obviously fired up from the exchange; he keeps palming Yibo's ass through his jeans, tugging him closer together to grind up against him, and it’s good, it’s always good, but the pressure in Yibo’s bladder is kind of distracting, especially knowing that it’s just going to get worse. God, the things he does for this man. He bites at Xiao Zhan’s lower lip, flicks his tongue into his mouth in the way he knows gets him going, and is rewarded with a sharp squeeze of his ass.

Xiao Zhan tips his head back against the arm of the couch, panting. 

“Do you want a drink?” He asks suddenly, and Yibo looks at him like he’s an idiot.  
  
“Not really, I’m kinda full.” Yibo says with emphasis, but Xiao Zhan just fixes him with a flat look.  
  
“Oh! Oh, you want me to-- more? Cool, I-- uh, yes, please.” Yibo stutters incoherently before he climbs off Xiao Zhan’s lap and lets him get up to go to the kitchen. This is fine, he supposes, he’s just going to drink water so that he will piss more. Even thinking about it is a little shameful, but no one has ever said that Wang Yibo’s face isn’t thick. Besides, if he does this for Xiao Zhan then he’ll owe him one.

Hearing the fridge’s tap running sends a jolt through his bladder, and Yibo squirms. He feels like he should be more embarrassed with the prospect of pissing himself, but honestly, he’s just kind of interested in Xiao Zhan’s reaction, eager to understand what the hell possessed the other man to ask for this and what about it appeals to him.  
  
Xiao Zhan returns with two glasses and takes a small sip out of one before handing the other to Yibo who takes a mouthful.  
  
“Drink it all,” Xiao Zhan says, eyes focused on Yibo’s face, then he suddenly seems to realise what he’s said, how demanding he sounds. “Ah, only if you want, that is.”  
  
Yibo laughs and takes a swig of the water, keeping eye contact with Xiao Zhan until he empties the glass. It’s easy enough to do, and Xiao Zhan’s eyes are half-lidded, the way they get when he’s really turned on, and that’s almost enough to make the whole strange experience worth it.  
  
Setting the glass on the carpeted floor, Yibo crawls over to get back on Xiao Zhan’s lap, who’s immediately back to kissing him, hands sliding up under his t-shirt to palm down his back and tug him down so Yibo is lying on top of him.   
  
“Hngh, it’s actually really uncomfortable.” Yibo says as the movement sloshes the liquid in his belly. Xiao Zhan just grins.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Ugh, you’re so gross, getting off on my suffering.” Yibo hits at his side, but kisses against his jaw anyway, then noses into Xiao Zhan’s neck to leave little bites along it. Xiao Zhan lets out a shuddering breath and pulls Yibo close, and Yibo is very satisfied to feel Xiao Zhan’s hard cock press into his hip as proof of how into it he is.  
  
“You make suffering look so cute though, Yibo.” Xiao Zhan teases, and rolls his hips in a slow grind. Yibo’s very glad that he’s on top right now because he’s pretty sure he’d be very at risk of pissing himself at the slightest of pressure on his belly.  
  
They grind together a couple of times and Yibo pants in between bites into Xiao Zhan’s neck. Xiao Zhan is getting really worked up, Yibo notices smugly, little noises escaping his throat as Yibo works his mouth up his neck. Yibo pulls back to sit on his haunches, and if that also places his ass directly on top of Xiao Zhan’s cock, well, all the better.  
  
“Okay, I’m gonna take off my jeans.”  
  
Xiao Zhan instantly looks a little put out, pulling Yibo down by his ass to settle more firmly on his cock.  
  
“Can’t you keep them on?”  
  
“These are expensive!” Yibo gasps, although truly they’re not the most expensive things he’s worn this week. “And what about your couch fabric? Oh my god, this is so stupid, what are we doing.” Yibo covers his face with his hands and groans, and Xiao Zhan grabs his wrists and pulls them down to his mouth to kiss at Yibo’s knuckles and lick in between his fingers. Yibo snatches his hand back, and Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes.  
  
“It’s okay, I’ll get it all cleaned.”  
  
“You want to take your piss soaked couch to the dry cleaners?” Yibo gives Xiao Zhan an incredulous look. Xiao Zhan sighs; it’s true, while the idea of getting Yibo to piss on him on his couch _is_ pretty wonderful, in practical application it may be more hassle than it’s worth.  
  
“What about if we do it in the bath?”  
  
“The bath!” Yibo laughs, and god, Xiao Zhan is so glad he can see the outline of Yibo’s hard cock through his jeans; it would be one of the most humiliating moments of his life if Yibo wasn’t into this too.  
  
“We’ve just got the jeans to clean if we do that.”  
  
Yibo looks like he’s considering it for a moment, then he shrugs with one shoulder and clambers off of the couch, all gangly limbs. He winces as he straightens up, and Xiao Zhan is filled with a giddy kind of love for this stubborn man who apparently will try anything once.  
  
The walk to the bathroom is kind of daunting for Yibo, even with Xiao Zhan crowding behind him, kissing at the back of his neck, sliding his hands around his ribs. He’s really going to do it, he’s really going to just piss on Xiao Zhan and then they’ll continue their lives as normal as if it never happened. Or is this going to become a frequent thing? Yibo’s not sure if his heart can handle it. Yibo’s not sure if his _dick_ can handle it either as his brain supplies him with a mental image of Xiao Zhan on his knees, face dripping with piss and _wow_ , he really didn’t think he would be into that but this whole evening seems to have been all about learning new things.  
  
Once they’re in the bathroom Yibo turns to kiss Xiao Zhan, eagerly looping his arms over his shoulders and stepping close to press together. Xiao Zhan tugs at the hem of Yibo’s t-shirt, and Yibo gets the hint, pulling it off over his head as Xiao Zhan strokes up his sides and thumbs at his nipples.  
  
“You too.” Yibo mumbles, and Xiao Zhan’s own t-shirt is off in record time. The two stand in the bathroom, looking each other over, before Yibo flicks at Xiao Zhan’s nipple, causing him to cry out.  
  
“Ah!”  
  
“C’mon, get into the bath. You _do_ want me to piss on you right?”  
  
Xiao Zhan sputters but clambers into the tub set in the corner of the room. It’ll fit the two of them, as long as Yibo is on top of him.  
  
“Aren’t you going to take off your sweatpants?”  
  
“It’s fine.”  
  
“Xiao Zhan!” Yibo crows, delighted, “How _filthy_ , I’m learning so much about you today!”  
  
As Xiao Zhan thought, it’s a bit of a squeeze, but Yibo manages to get on top of him in the bath, one leg slotted between Xiao Zhan’s and their bodies pressed close. They get back to kissing pretty quickly, and it’d be easy to lose themselves in this, mouths sliding together hot and dirty like they’ve got all the time in the world. Yibo’s bladder, however, has different ideas, and immediately he’s clenching down against the urge to piss.

Xiao Zhan wiggles one hand between them so that he can squeeze at Yibo’s cock, causing the other man to grunt into his mouth. Yibo rolls his hips forward in a slow roll, then shudders with a little moan, hips hitching in discomfort as he feels himself grow more desperate.  
  
“I like seeing you like this,” Xiao Zhan says, and Yibo knocks his forehead into his collarbone, huffing a bitter laugh.  
  
“What, desperate?”  
  
“Yeah.” The reply is shakey. “You’re always so… in control. It’s nice to finally find something to break that down. Get you really wanting something.”  
  
“I always want you.”  
  
“Not like _this_ , you can’t help yourself.”  
  
Yibo squirms on top of Xiao Zhan and bites against his chest, muttering “Fuck, you are not doing this again.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Mm, you like it too much.”  
  
Xiao Zhan chuckles lowly, “I think you kind of like it too,” he rubs at Yibo’s dick to emphasize his point and Yibo relaxes into it, then suddenly goes rigid, pushing himself up on Xiao Zhan’s chest so he can frantically look down at him.  
  
“How am I gonna piss with a boner!?”  
  
Xiao Zhan laughs at the horror on his face and cups Yibo’s face to pull him down for another kiss.  
  
“I’m sure you can work it out.”  
  
“It’s not funny! Oh my god,” Yibo complains but allows himself to be kissed, and when Xiao Zhan slots his hand between them again he desperately grinds into his hand.  
  
“Will this help?” Xiao Zhan slides his hand up to press at Yibo’s belly and the other man jerks then hisses as a spurt of piss escapes him, a small patch darkening on his jeans.  
  
“Oh my god. Oh my god,” Yibo whines and Xiao Zhan presses against him again, and there’s just a hint of desperation in his voice when he gasps out “ _Zhan-ge_ ,”  
  
“That’s it, c’mon baby,” Xiao Zhan whispers, staring up at him with an expression that would not be out of place on someone who was currently witnessing a miracle.  
  
Yibo grits his teeth, “Don't call me baby when I'm pissing on you.”  
  
“ _Hngh_ ,” Xiao Zhan groans, knocking his head back against the tub and goes to rub Yibo’s dick again.  
  
“Ah, god, it's really weird-- it kinda hurts, I don't think I can come like this,” Yibo gasps, “Do you want me to try to just piss?”  
  
“Really?” Xiao Zhan sounds incredibly eager, then tones it back a little “If you can that’d be-- that’s--” He watches with wide eyes as Yibo pulls Xiao Zhan’s cock out from his sweatpants, and gives him a few strokes. God, he’s already wet, he always gets so wet when they drag things out, and Yibo jacks him off with quick flicks of his wrist.   
  
Slick noises fill the room as Yibo sets a fast pace, and Xiao Zhan’s breathing picks up as he starts to get close.  
  
“Okay, I’ll try now, is that good?”  
  
Xiao Zhan nods his head quickly, then reaches over to press at Yibo’s stomach and that’s all Yibo needs to be able to let go.  
  
Xiao Zhan gasps as if _he_ is the one who’s finally been allowed release, and knocks Yibo’s hand off his own cock to take over, jerking himself quickly as the front of Yibo’s jeans darken with piss, spreading until it's down the legs of his jeans. The liquid quickly seeps through the jeans to drip down hot onto Xiao Zhan’s stomach and cock and he grabs Yibo’s shoulder, holding tight as the sensation brings him to the edge and he comes messily over his fist and across his stomach.  
  
“Ah, fuck.” Yibo all but collapses on top of Xiao Zhan, wrung out and overstimulated. His hips are still rolling, wet denim rough against Xiao Zhan’s sensitive cock, and it has Xiao Zhan making little punched out noises into Yibo’s neck.  
  
“Holy shit, that was intense.” Yibo says, gently prying himself up to look down at Xiao Zhan.  
  
“Did you come?” Xiao Zhan asks and Yibo huffs a laugh.  
  
“I said I wouldn’t come with a boner.”  
  
Xiao Zhan looks horrified.  
  
“Oh my god, sorry, this is so selfish--” Yibo shuts him up with a quick kiss.  
  
“I don’t need to. I don’t know, it’s weird. It kinda felt like I did? Don’t worry about it.” He strokes a hand through Xiao Zhan’s hair and leans back to admire the view below him. “I really did make a mess of you, huh.”  
  
“It was really good.” Xiao Zhan stretches out in the tub, then loops his arms around Yibo and hugs him close, chests pressed tight together.  
  
“It wasn’t bad.” Yibo says elusively and Xiao Zhan gasps in mock outrage, “I can think of ways of improvement though.”  
  
“Already thinking of next time? Geez, at least let me clean the come out of my pubes before we go again.”  
  
Yibo barks out a laugh before continuing, “I’m just thinking. How do you feel about next time I just… maybe on your face?”  
  
The hitch in Xiao Zhan’s breath is audible and Yibo grins as he’s pulled down into a kiss that shows him just _how_ enthusiastic about that idea Xiao Zhan is.


End file.
